


After All This Time

by Babs97



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Longing, Love, Lust, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs97/pseuds/Babs97
Summary: Arthur sees Mary again after years.





	After All This Time

            It had been years since he had seen her. As he ascended the steps to the front porch, he reflected upon how he had never stopped loving her. He had never stopped wanting her. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He knew as soon as he reached that front door that he would be fumbling for words, trying not to let something stupid slip out. He felt like a fool to even think she might still want him, but his burn for her was so intense that his skin tingled just at the thought of her. Her face, her long, dark locks, her lithe and slender body… _fuck_. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knocked softly on the door and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. A moment later the door opened slightly, then opened the rest of the way. Mary stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. Arthur tried to control his breathing, tried to force his heart to beat slower. She looked exactly how he remembered her. Stunning, gorgeous, flawless. Her beautiful hair was tied back in a loose braid. Her skin was radiant in the light of the setting sun. Her dark eyes watched him carefully. Her plump lips were parted slightly as she looked up at him. “Arthur…” she said in a breathy tone. His head felt foggy…the way she had said his name nearly made his eyes roll back in his head. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, barely able to keep his eyes off of her. Mary cleared her throat and shook her head slightly, as if trying to clear her thoughts. “Arthur,” she continued in a more even tone, “it’s so good to see you.” Arthur nodded, “It’s good to see you too, Mary.”

            Mary bit her lower lip nervously and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Arthur placed his hands on the belt that hung loosely below his waist, trying to hide his slight arousal. He stared at her, not being able to focus on anything else. His mouth was slightly open, and he was breathing shallowly, trying to keep his head straight. Mary cleared her throat again, snapping Arthur out of his daze. “I was wondering if you could help me. It’s my little brother, Jamie. He’s run off and joined some strange religious order.” Mary wrung her hands nervously, looking at the floorboards of the porch. “Daddy is worried about him, and we need him home. You’re the only person he’ll listen to.” Mary met Arthur’s eyes, her brow furrowed with concern and guilt. Arthur’s heart sank. He really was an idiot for thinking she still loved him. His face must have shown obvious disappointment because Mary apologized and looked down. When she raised her head again, Arthur was looking at her. She gently put her hand on his arm, “Please, Arthur.” He sighed and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I’ll see what I can do.” Mary smiled and clasped her hands together, “Oh, Arthur, thank you!” Arthur nodded, descended down the porch steps, and mounted his horse.

            Arthur galloped down the road, wind whipping at his face. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to cry. He felt angry, hurt, and disappointed. But god he loved her. The things she did to him…she had no idea. His mind wandered back to a few moments before, the feelings that washed over him from seeing her after all this time. The way her eyes studied him, the way her lips parted when she breathed his name. Those lips…she was so talented with those lips. Especially when she sucked his… _fuck_. He looked down and realized that his massive erection was straining against his pants and saddle. Damnit. He couldn’t think straight. He turned off the road a ways and dismounted. He leaned up against a tree and loosened his belt. He snaked a hand under his pants to relieve the pressure mounting in his groin. He let out a quiet moan as he touched himself. Fuck, he missed her. He missed touching her body, kissing and exploring every inch. He stroked faster as sweat starting forming on his brow. He needed her. His breathing became rapid and shallow as he thought of her breasts and the way she used to take his big hands and firmly press them against her bare chest, letting out a small moan and throwing her head back as he touched her. The sensations finally sent him over the edge and he emitted a strangled groan as he found his release. Panting, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the trunk of the tree. When he opened his eyes again, he tightened his belt back up and got back on his horse.

            About an hour or so later, Arthur hitched his horse outside of the train station in Valentine. He walked Jamie into the building to meet Mary. When she saw them, she jumped up and ran to Jamie. She pulled him into a tight hug. She looked at Arthur over Jamie’s shoulder and smiled. She released Jamie and told him to take the bags to the train while she said goodbye to Arthur, “I can’t thank you enough.” Arthur gave her a half smile, grateful that he got to see her, but sad that he had to say goodbye again. Suddenly, Mary stood up on her toes and gingerly kissed Arthur’s cheek. His eyes widened as he breathed in her scent. Without thinking, he put his hands on her hips and tried to pull her closer. “Arthur…” Mary stepped back and gave him a sad smile. “I have to go.” Arthur silently cursed at himself for getting carried away. He had made Mary uncomfortable. “Thank you again, Arthur.” Arthur walked Mary to the platform and helped her onto the train. She waved goodbye through the window when she reached her seat. Jamie waved too.

            A few months had passed since Arthur had seen Mary. The gang had moved their camp a couple of times, trying to avoid the law. Wherever they set up a new camp, Arthur always put Mary’s picture on his bedside table. Some nights, when he couldn’t stop thinking about her and couldn’t sleep, he’d frustratingly touch himself until he found release.

            Over the next few days, the gang began to scope out Saint Denis. As much as Arthur hated cities, he didn’t think Saint Denis was all that bad. It was nice to have everything available in one place. After a day of scouting the city, Arthur headed back to camp. When he reached his room, he found a letter lying on his bed. His heartbeat rang in his ears when he recognized Mary’s handwriting on the envelope. He gingerly opened the parcel and read the letter inside. She wanted to see him! She was staying in Saint Denis and wanted to see him! Arthur excitedly searched through his chest of clothes. He put on his Brawler’s Outfit and clasped his loose belt around his waist. He looked in the mirror; the form fitting shirt accentuated his broad, muscular frame, but it wasn’t too tight. He figured he should probably get a bath and trim his hair and beard before he saw Mary. Arthur mounted up and rode back into town.

            After he was clean and had his hair and beard trimmed, he walked across the street to the hotel. “Arthur! Up here!” Arthur looked up to see Mary waving and smiling from a balcony. “Wait right there, I’m coming down.” Arthur felt nervous but excited. He stood by his horse while he was waiting for Mary. When Mary exited the hotel, she walked briskly up to Arthur and gave him a long hug, “You came.” Arthur hugged her back earnestly, “Whenever you call for me, I come.” She pulled back and looked into his eyes, “I need help.” Arthur’s pulse quickened, “what’s wrong?” Mary shook her head, “I’m fine, it’s just Daddy.” Arthur’s face fell as he stepped back from Mary and looked down at the dirt. “That man was never nice to me, or you for that matter. He’s a hypocrite, Mary.”

“He’s going to drink himself to death if I don’t do something. Please, Arthur.” Mary pleaded. Arthur rubbed his face, “Ok. Where is he?” Mary pointed in the direction of the saloon. Arthur mounted his horse and helped Mary hop on right behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso as she directed him through the streets. It felt so good to be held by her again, even if it wasn’t in an intimate sense. When they located her father, he was angry, drunk, and irrational. Mary hopped off of Arthur’s horse to try to reason with him, which resulted in her being harshly insulted and dismissed. Mary let out a frustrated sigh as she turned back to Arthur. “We should follow him.” suggested Arthur. He hitched his horse and followed Mary’s father from a distance. Mary followed Arthur closely. Her father went behind some crates and turned into an alleyway. Arthur started to follow, but Mary yelped, “wait!” and grabbed Arthur. She pulled him back in case her father saw them. He now stood with his hands on either side of her while she had her back against the brick wall of the alleyway. She looked up at him. He could feel his face reddening but couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers. “I…I just didn’t want him to see us is all.” Mary said quietly while watching Arthur’s face longingly. Her gaze moved down to his lips. Arthur’s breath and pulse quickened as he realized what was about to happen. He slowly moved one of his hands from the wall to Mary’s face as he gently cupped her chin. Mary’s breath hitched, which sent a chill through Arthur’s body. He leaned his head down towards her, but looked into her eyes once more for approval. Her eyes were half-lidded with lust as she placed her hands on his chest. She pulled his body into hers and he let out a small moan feeling her pressed against him. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him feverishly. Arthur let his hands travel down Mary’s back as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Mary gently bit down on his lower lip before allowing him to kiss her further. Arthur groaned as Mary’s hands wound into his hair. Suddenly, Mary paused and looked around the corner. Arthur couldn’t even see straight. His whole body felt warm and tingly. He had been waiting for this for so long. She made him feel so good. His breathing was ragged as he eyed her up and down, anticipating what it would feel like to touch her, and make her moan again. His cock twitched at the thought. After agonizing seconds, Mary turned back to face him. “I think he saw us.” Arthur grimaced, “Shit. What do we do?” Mary grabbed his hand, “follow me.”

Arthur felt confused until he realized she was taking him to her hotel. A wave of pleasure shot through him. _Oh fuck._ He was getting really hard and was worried someone might see.  When they walked through the lobby doors, Arthur briskly walked up to the front desk and rested his elbows on the counter, trying to let his erection go down before heading through the full lobby to get to Mary’s room upstairs.  Mary walked up to him, puzzled, until she looked down at his pants. Her lips curved into a sly smile as she once again took his hand, and whispered in his ear, “follow my lead.” Mary turned her back to Arthur and said quietly over her shoulder, “walk right behind me, and act like you’re drunk. My skirt will cover you and it’ll look like I’m helping you up to the room.” Arthur cocked his head, “Are you sure you—” he was cut off as Mary pushed her butt up against him and had him put his hands on her waist. He shivered and gritted his teeth. Fuck, it felt good having her ass against him like this. Mary adjusted her skirt and the two started heading for the stairs. Arthur moved his hands down off Mary’s waist and balled them up in the fabric of her skirt. He wanted to rip her clothes off so badly. He kept trying to kiss her neck as they walked. His mind was completely taken over by lust. She elbowed him gently, “act drunk!” Oops, he forgot the plan. He staggered a bit as he followed Mary up the stairs. He slurred his words as he passed people, which earned him some strange looks. Once they made it to Mary’s door and no one else was around, Arthur, still behind Mary, bucked his hips forward and started grinding against her ass. She was caught off guard and gasped, falling forward and catching herself against the door with her hands. Arthur snaked his hand under the ruffles of her skirt and rested his palm on her lower belly. He started kissing her neck as his fingers moved down into her underwear. She closed her eyes, leaned back into him and started breathing raggedly. “Oh…” she moaned softly. She pushed her butt harder against Arthur’s groin in response. Arthur groaned as his fingers found her sensitive clit and he pressed his middle finger against it, rubbing in small circles. Mary cried out, throwing her head back against Arthur’s shoulder. He couldn’t wait much longer, he needed her. Now. “Mary, the key. Where’s the key?” He asked breathlessly while moving two of his fingers farther downward and reveling in how wet she was for him. He slid his fingers inside her which made her gasp and her knees buckle slightly. He was unbelievably turned on, knowing he was making her feel this way. “Fuck, Arthur. I-I can’t focus on the key.” He snickered and kissed her neck once more. He stepped back while she sifted through her pockets looking for the key. Arthur looked down at his erection painfully straining against his pants. Then he looked back up and rested his hands on Mary’s hips from behind as she continued searching for the key. He couldn’t stand not touching her. He peppered her neck and shoulder with tender kisses. Mary finally found the key and unlocked the door with trembling fingers.

She turned around and was starting to take Arthur’s shirt off before the door was even fully closed. Arthur kicked it closed the rest of the way and helped Mary with his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Mary’s eyes widened as she inspected Arthur. She ran her hand across his taut muscles. Her mouth was hanging open. She couldn’t stop staring at his muscular, toned, tan body. “Arthur…” she whispered breathlessly as she looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” he looked concerned. Mary leaned in closely and whispered in his ear, “fuck me.” He quivered with anticipation. She was practically begging him. _God._ He started undoing the buttons of her blouse while she unbuckled his pants. She kicked her skirt off, and he threw his pants to the other side of the room. Her blouse slipped off her bare shoulders as Arthur drank her in. He didn’t think he’d seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. They both took off the remainder of their clothes, and Arthur picked Mary up and set her on the edge of the bed. He started kneading her breasts with his hands. She moaned just like he remembered, and it sent him into a frenzy. He roughly grabbed her hips and flipped her over, lifting her ass against him. She arched her back as he starting fingering her once more. Her core was so warm and tight; he was starting to lose his mind. He smoothed one hand over her back as he positioned himself. He slid in slowly at first, savoring her warmth around his sensitive tip. She shuddered underneath him. He then slid the rest of the way into her, moaning as he did so. Fuck, she felt so good. He quickly picked up a rough pace, the obscene sound of their skin slapping together just further fueling his primal instincts. Mary dug her nails into the bed, and balled the sheets up in her fists as she let out another loud moan. “Faster.” Mary said over her shoulder. Arthur gripped her ass tighter and picked up the pace. They were both breathing heavily now, Arthur was sweating. Suddenly Mary’s body tensed as she neared her climax. She was panting curses under her breath. Arthur was close too, and when Mary’s walls tightened around his cock, he couldn’t hold out any longer. With a final thrust, he felt a flood of euphoria. Mary pushed her hips back into him, trembling. When Arthur pulled out, he flopped down on the bed, panting and wiping his forehead. Mary flopped down next to him, draping her arm across his broad chest and her leg over his torso.   

 


End file.
